Kane Oosty
Kane Oosty Statistics Nicknames Kaneo Volkaneo The Imperator Billed Height 6 ft. 4 in. (195 cm) Billed Weight 233 lbs. (105 kg) Hometown Sydney, Austrakua Entrance Music "Sabotage" by Beastie Boys Trained by Ryden D Polo Monsoon Handler Kane Oosty Kane Oosty is known for his legendary hardcore history, controversial career and high risk taking actions, but mostly known for the ridiculous and over-budget promos usually along with his brother Ryden D. With their love of fights, imported cars and imported beer, Wackass quickly built a fanbase in the WWF... then suddenly as their popularity peaked, the Cartel formed and an evil side of Kaneo and Ryden was shown to the WWF as The Cartel started their federation wide takeover. =History= Born in Sydney, Australia, Kane Oosty grew up watching wrestling until his early teens when he joined a local wrestling federation. He quickly built up a reputation as a Hardcore Wrestler and was sent to WZCW to wrestle in their Xtreme Division. He went on to become a two time WZCW Xtreme Champion and a great Hardcore Icon. Kane Oosty was fired from WZCW in a controversial move by then-owner Irish Pride; he left the United States the next day, only to return from wrestling in Japanese federations with a more Technical move set compared to his Hardcore origins. Upon his return to the United States he joined WZWA and went on to join his brother Ryden D in the copyright infringing stable known as Wackass. The two went on to become a two time WZWA Tag Team Champions and won the hearts of WZWA fans through there some-what-psychotic and alcohol-induced promos as well as their blatant abuse of the WZWA budget and kayfabe. They joined the majority of WZWA wrestlers on the move to WSU where again they found tag team glory as WSU Tag Team Champions. Kane was confident that WSU would be his permanent home, however due to budget issues the Wrestling Syndicate United fell into collapse. During the final days of WSU he moved from his Anaheim home to Los Santos in San Andreas where he was frequently approached by Vince McMahon and Jeff Jarret to join their respective promotions, both Wackass members denied and went on a break from wrestling. In July 2006, He contacted the WWF showing his intentions for a ring return. During the new run Kane and Ryden buried Wackass and formed The Cartel, a dominating stable with the two brothers winning WWF Tag Team Titles in late 2007... with a reputation so infamous many came and left the stable including Brad Harrison, Mark Rooney, La Duchesse, Lex Steele, Ms. Hottness and Marianne. Eventually the two original Cartel creators where left for themselves, this escalating to a rift between the brothers and The Cartel was disbanded. Kane Oosty continued his run in the WWF eventually becoming the first foreign wrestler to win the WWF North American Championship which he defended successfully. =Wrestling Information= Finishing Moves “'Certain Liability'” – A Tombstone Pile Driver off one of the three ropes. “'Cartelibomb'” – Last Ride followed by a crossbody pin. Championships WZCW Xtreme Champion WZWA World Tag-Team Champion WSU World Tag-Team Champion WWF North American Champion =External Links= FNXtreme Forum - The WWF eFed.